1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power supply and a direct current (DC)-DC converter therein, for reducing switching loss, and more particularly, a power supply and a DC-DC converter therein, for zero current switching using a resonance circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a direct current (DC)-DC converter refers to a circuit that drops an input DC voltage to output a lower voltage than the input voltage.
A representative example of the DC-DC converter includes a buck converter including a switching device, an inductor, and a diode. The buck converter may be configured in such a way that the switching device and the inductor are connected to each other in series between an input and an output and the diode is connected in parallel to the input and the output. The buck converter repeatedly turns on and off the switching device to output a lower voltage than an input voltage.
A conventional buck converter repeatedly turns on and off a switching device while current is supplied towards an output from an input, thereby resulting in switching loss. In addition, current continuously flows in one direction in an inductor, thereby generating substantial heat. Thus, there is a need for a separate heat dissipation device for heat dissipation.